


Liberi e dolci sconfitte

by svajoti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yaku onora il suo ruolo di libero da oramai tre anni al Nekoma e con l’allenamento e i match continui non ci ha messo un’infinità a usufruire delle attitudini maturate durante la carriera di atleta anche nella sua normalissima vita di tutti i dì."<br/>[LevYaku]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberi e dolci sconfitte

Per sua naturalmente e universalmente riconosciuta definizione, il libero è un difensore in seconda linea la cui abilità di controllare i dintorni e contrattaccare subitamente a un’automatica analisi della situazione in corso è fondamentale all’ambito successo del suo team: riflessi invidiabili e fulminei, controllo di sé stessi e del movimento rotatorio delle schiacciate e non a cui è costretto a ribattere e intuizioni acute rendono il libero un elemento irrinunciabile.  
Yaku onora il suo ruolo di libero da oramai tre anni al Nekoma e con l’allenamento e i match continui non ci ha messo un’infinità a usufruire delle attitudini maturate durante la carriera di atleta anche nella sua normalissima vita di tutti i dì.  
Gli occhi chiusi, riesce immediatamente a individuare l’attimo e l’area – i fianchi ossuti – su cui si andranno a ammarare le due enormi mani, bianchissime e dalle dita chilometriche, e intuisce la timida moina che i soli indici donano alla carne e ai muscoli accumulatasi sul bacino – si muovono lenti in circolo e il tessuto della camicia si muove con essi in onde disarmoniche abbandonando un brivido birichino sulla colonna dorsale: si somma il fruscio dell’uniforme e in un momento la sua fronte è a contatto con una seconda fronte e il suo viso inclinato verso l’alto, mentre le mani collidono e si ancorano alle loro simili – come calcolato da Morisuke, sulle cui labbra infantilmente schiuse in un’allusione che lui stesso farà finta di dimenticare più tardi soffia un alito caldo che non è il suo, ma che non è neanche sconosciuto.  
La morsa che rincara sulle dita e il suono di un ennesimo fiato dalle narici è tutto ciò che lo studente dell’ultimo anno necessita così da indovinare con disarmante veridicità l’atto finale su cui non erra, ché Lev lo bacia con innaturale calma – lui, che è costantemente eccitato e entusiasta e irrefrenabile in un maniera talmente innocua e sincera da infastidire e intenerire Yaku in una combinazione incoerente che lo manda in autocombustione – e le braccia del libero si snodano intorno alla nuca del titano metà russo fermandolo lì, ed è un contrattacco sublime con un abbraccio insicuro ma non meno ambito e le bocche che si rincorrono e strusciano l’una sull’altra in un contatto incerto, ora si allontanano e ora si richiudono in uno schiocco che non è umido o tronfio ma solo tanto infantile e sdolcinato come lo è d’altronde colui che ha incominciato il tutto.  
Yaku sa che nel momento in cui schiuderà gli occhi e si ritroverà dinnanzi il viso eburneo di Lev – nonostante conosca a memoria la successione di avvenimenti e la sorte che lo attende – la sua difesa solitamente indistruttibile crollerà a contatto con il turbinio di sentimenti racchiuso nelle due iridi smeraldine dalla forma felina – una fanciullesca felicità e un tantino di soddisfazione, una scintilla di divertimento e amore a dismisura – ed è l’unica occasione, che sia nel volley o meno, in cui si riesce a convincere che una disfatta non è necessariamente una cosa dannosa – non se Haiba, con un sorriso a trentadue denti e un commento inutile sulla sostanziale differenza di centimetri fra i due, è lì di fronte a lui e lo bacia di nuovo, in barba a un insulto e a uno schiaffo sul braccio.

**Author's Note:**

> L’idea per questa LevYaku stava inesorabilmente marcendo nella mia testolina, quando finalmente sono riuscita a ritrovare l’ispirazione tale da finire la storia, che stava a sua volta ammuffendo nella cartella delle fics dedicate ad Haikyuu!!: come credo – e spero – si sarà intuito fin dalle prime righe, lo spunto di partenza è che Morisuke-chan (♥), essendo libero da anni, ha imparato a trasportare la prontezza di riflessi e la capacità di leggere il gioco anche nella sua vita quotidiana. E da qui ho pensato “Ma se fosse così anche per quando si baciano lui e Lev?”, e ta-dan, ecco a voi ‘sta cosina.  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta e che un’anima pia o due mi facciano sapere le loro personali impressioni – commenti e critiche costruttive sempre ben accette!  
> Grazie a tutti per essere arrivati fin quaggiù, alla prossima.


End file.
